


Attachment

by petiteneko



Series: 10 Days of Lawlu [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2017, 10 days of LawLu, Humor, M/M, Referenced Alcohol Use, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Shachi learned the hard way not to mess with the Captain





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little collab, I'll link at the bottom~

_”Shishishi, here you go Torao. I had Franky make it~”_

Law often recalled the moment when Luffy had given him an earring. It was… different, he had to admit it. His - the Heart Pirates’ - Jolly Roger wearing a Strawhat.

(Ironically enough, however, he had come up with a similar gift to his ally: a bracelet. Akin to the one he wore back on Sabaody. With the same damn symbol. Shachi had come up with the idea. Part of him wonders if Shachi had given Luffy the same idea. It was likely.)

He fingered the earring, and found himself smiling, although he wouldn’t admit that he adored it greatly.

.+++.

It was chaos. Absolute chaos.

Shachi - that bastard - this was entirely his fault.

“I’m **sorry** Captain! It wasn’t me!”

Bepo yelled as he ducked from a non-fatal decapitating blow.

The idiot had, drunkenly, decided it was an **excellent** idea to remove the Captain’s earring while he had passed out. (Thankfully, they had partied on an island, or they’d all be fish food by now.) And, _of course_ the idiot had conveniently forgotten where he stashed it by the time they had all woken up. (Mostly because the captain had rained chaos down on them the moment he discovered the earring was missing.)

And Bepo had _no clue_ as to the location of the earring - he had been the captain’s pillow after all, and couldn’t even move to see where Shachi had gone to.

“Go interrogate Shachi!”

“ **Traitor!** ” He heard the unfortunate soul’s cry.

Bepo didn’t pity him. Not **one** bit.

.+++.

“He did **what?** ” Usopp found himself snickering as Bepo relayed yesterday’s unfortunate events to them. And he covered the speaker. “Guys! You **gotta** come hear this!”

“...The Captain nearly destroyed an entire island because Shachi had decided to hide that earring Mugiwara had given him. And Shachi is still playing hide and seek with his body parts all over the sub… Of course, none of us are allowed to help him…”

“Ow!” Franky took the receiver from him. “Well, if Torao didn’t find it, I most certainly can make another one!”

“Thankfully the captain found it!” Bepo sounded exasperated. “...I don’t know **what** would have happened if he didn’t find it…”

“Super! But if ya ever need a replacement, Big Bro Franky’s at your aid!”

“...I think, maybe, we might want to take you up on that… It would probably be best to keep a spare around…”

The bear-mink most definitely sounded more than terrified, but Usopp didn’t blame him. Their ally… was a rather intimidating character…

“On it my furry friend! I’ll have it ready for the next time we meet!”

“...Thank you Franky… Oh, I better get going!”

And, _their_ captain? Well, he was laughing and playing with the present that _he_ had been given.

“Shishishi. I knew Torao liked the present~”

**Author's Note:**

> lululawlawlu-art.tumblr.com/post/161432071674/  
> Also: Wanna mention that https://chi-loves-keith.tumblr.com/ came up with the idea!!!!


End file.
